The present invention relates generally to a female garment with a subtle infolding and/or topographical demarcation by various methods (e.g. tinting, coloring, or textural features) in the area of the external female genitalia. More particularly, the present invention relates to a female garment with an anatomically correct design which suggests a linear infolding or cleft in order to define the contours of the external female genitalia at the surface level of the labia majora. The inventive female garment design can be used for jeans, shorts, bathing suits, lingerie, under garments, leggings, and all other garments worn by women from the pelvis to the knees or lower.
Due to the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) epidemic, there has been a distinct and ever increasing trend towards the sublimation of sexual matters by the use of language, dances, pictures, and non-verbal symbols in contrast to and substitution for the previously prevalent, explicit attitudes toward casual sexual activity. The present invention provides a variety of female garments by which female individuals can sexually express themselves short of exposing themselves and short of engaging in the relaxed sexual activity which was commonplace in the pre-AIDS years.